Just A Moment!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Loki was banished to earth. There he meets a mortal who's as dark as him. She had a way about her that makes him want to be near her. Her name is Maria. Story will be better!
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Moment! **

**Summary: Loki was banished to earth. There he meets a mortal who's as dark as him. She had a way about her that makes him want to be near her. Her name is Maria. Story will be better!**

**AN: So Loki is on earth. He's not sure what to do. He walks around and finds a girl. Let's see how this story folds out :D thanks R&R! (Disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story!) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST MARIA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Loki landed with a thud in the cold earth... Of well earth. He opened his eyes quickly, only to close them._ 'I must think before I open my eyes that quickly..._' he thought to himself. He waited for a couple of minutes before he opened his eyes... Slowly to the world around him. He felt like he'd just been dumped on earth in a huge crater... Oh wait that's actually what happened. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around. He could see nothing but dirt. He felt enclosed because of the crater... It created high walls around him... He didn't like it. He let out a heavy sigh and rolled over, pushing himself to his feet. He was tall but still he couldn't see over the high walls. He growled in annoyance and clambered over the walls of the crater. When he reached the other side... He had no idea what to do... He looked at his clothing. A long jacket, black trousers..._ 'What kind of horrible dress wear is this?'_ he thought. He was used to his tunics, pants, boots, cloak and helmet. He shook his head and strode into the town. When Loki reached the town, he wondered what these moving things were. He was unsure about what was happening and he... Walked in the middle of the road, the busy road that is. He saw people staring at him as if he was some sort of freak. One of those moving things was coming at quite a speed towards him. He froze in his spot. He was not afraid... He was never afraid!

"Get off of the road! Are you crazy?" came a high, summery voice. One he had never heard before. He felt hands grip his arms dragging him aside. He looked to the person who's grip was incredibly strong. It was a female... Or-or was it? This person had short slightly spiked jet black hair and dark, deep brown eyes. This person was tall and slim.

"Who are you?" Loki asked the mysterious person. The person smiled and said,

"My name is Maria..."

_'A female...'_

"You are female?" he asked and Maria looked taken back. "Yes! I'm not a guy!" she cried making Loki smile a half smile. "That was my first thought though..." Loki mumbled and Maria slapped him. He looked at her. "I'm sorry are you a "male" or a "female"?" she said with a grin.

Loki scowled and said, "Funny I am a male clearly."

"Wasn't my first thought..." Maria grinned wider and Loki smiled. This mortal was different. He felt that she was almost like him. Almost like an outcast. She started to walk off and he just watched her not knowing whether to follow or not. She stopped and looked at him.

"Are you gonna come with me or are you just gonna get run over by cars all day?" she said with a smile. Humour... One thing he loved but nothing was better to him than being sneaky, being a liar, being mischievous. He followed swiftly and was soon walking beside Maria.

"You know my name but I don't know yours..." she said looking forward. He took this chance to look at her.

"I am Loki..." He said and she looked into his eyes. Her eyes were swirling with disbelief. Loki grinned. He loved the look he got from mortals when he said his name. Maria's mouth opened slightly, but no words left it. She was merely stunned. Loki on the other hand wondered where this mortal was taking him. If his brother Thor was to see him with a mortal he would most certainly rip her away from him. It always happened that way...

"So why are you here? You look like you've never seen a car before?" Maria asked and Loki sighed. "I've been banished by my own father and as for the other I haven't seen one..."

"Banished from your house?" Maria asked and Loki just looked and felt confused. "No Asgard..." Loki said and Maria laughed, and then stopped by the death glare Loki sent her. "Your serious aren't you?" she said going slightly red with embarrassment. The corners of his lips turned up at this unusual sight. He had the urge to try again, but he didn't, he fought that urge.

"Where are you taking me?" he finally asked and Maria only looked forward. There was a big caravan. Loki tilted his head._ 'What's that?' _he thought, "To my home..." she whispered and Loki chuckles slightly. "Oi don't you laugh at my home!" she said clearly trying to be serious, which never happened. Loki stopped and then silence took over the two of them. Loki was confused and Maria was slightly overwhelmed. She opened the door and walked in. He followed and when he was inside it was so different. _'How could this be?'_ I walked in a circle. Maria watched... _'He's different that's for sure...'_

* * *

**AN: Haha tell me whatcha think folks :) PM if you have anything for me to change :) thanks. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

Maria watched him closely as he scanned her caravan for things that he could potentially use as weapons. She sat on her bed and smiled. There was something about him... But she couldn't place her finger on it. He was difficult... Dangerous... Tricky... He looked at her for just a split second. She saw a flash of-of something in his dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he twisted a blunt kitchen knife in his hand. "Nothing..." he said darkly with a small smile. She didn't like that smile of his... She wasn't scared of him he was just very, very different.

She got to her feet and took the knife from him and placed it back in its place. "I don't think you should touch anything in my caravan that's... Well sharp." Maria laughed and Loki smiled. She can see that he's different, dark, difficult and dangerous but she isn't afraid of him. She will hold her own even against someone like him.

"So... Loki? Why were you "banished" she asked and he only looked at her, his eyes growing dark. He was expecting her to back down tell him not to answer but instead she stood strong. "Why?" she demanded.

"You won't believe me Maria..." Loki said with a disheartened smile. She only growled and Loki... Gave in. He told her everything.

"For going against everyone in Asgard. I helped Frost Giants... That's what I am, get into Asgard. Everything went wrong for me... And well father banished me. He did this to my brother Thor, and allowed him back but well... I doubt I'd ever be allowed back in Asgard." Loki spoke coldly. Maria reached her hand out, resting it on his.

He was expecting her to go on a rampage of _'How could you? Or... Now I know why everyone who reads about you hates you!' _but she did not and Loki relaxed. She knew why he did so.

"You don't hate me?" Loki asked suddenly making Maria jump slightly. She took a deep breath and said, "No, because I understand you." it was as simple as that. "You did it to make your father see you as worthy. I know your story inside out Loki." she said getting up.

"How can that be?" he asked with a little smile. When Maria turned around he was gone. She gasped a little and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun round and came face to face with him. He was very close. She felt her heart start beating again, as just for a moment it had stopped. She smiled and his grew wider. "Okay maybe you proved me wrong there but I still know you."

Loki had never met anyone like her before. One that wasn't afraid. _'Maybe she doesn't know fear?' _he thought. His eyes searched hers. He found all her thoughts, all her desires everything, but he couldn't find what made her so negative. She slowly moved away and Loki straightened himself up. He wanted to know why she was so negative, so dark.

"I hope you don't mind me asking... What happened to make you feel like an outsider... To make you feel so dark and unwanted?" Maria laughed rather darkly at his question.

"My father was never one for loving anyone... Not even my mother. My mum died minutes after giving birth to me. As soon as I reached 4 he abused me... He did things that I could never explain to anyone. Ever since I have never let anyone touch me, get into my head and I don't know how to treat people nicely so that's why I come across like this... Hope it doesn't bother you..." she said with a dark smile.

Loki smiled._ 'Bother me... Why?' _Loki wanted to hold her. He wanted to make her smile... He wanted to make her blush... He needed these things... He wanted these things, he needed these things more than anything. "No..." Loki replied.

The day rolled on and night came. Loki didn't want to sleep he wanted to cause trouble in the town. He wanted to take Maria out... For the night of her life!

* * *

**AN: Well hehe Loki is developing feelings as is Maria :D let's see what is to happen between the two ;) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to have some fun?" Loki said holding out his ice cold hand with a grin. Maria laughed and grabbed his hand feeling the cold. She made nothing of it. They ran out of her caravan and into the darkness. There were still people out. They hid behind a big building. They exchanged a little grin between each other and they discussed a plan. Loki found a wondering person coming towards them.

"You know what to do..." he mumbled and disappeared. Maria made it out like a wolf was hiding somewhere around him. When the man heard footsteps behind him. He turned and came face to face with Loki who whispered "Boo!" making him run in the other direction. Loki was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Maria was with him, but was lying on the floor. Soon Loki joined her, he lay down next to her. He looked to the sky knowing that his brother would be laughing right now...

"What are you thinking about Loki?" Maria asked looking to the sky seeing nothing but clouds and stars occasionally. Loki never replied, he didn't know what he was thinking about... Well he did but he couldn't tell her that.

"My home... Everything that's happened... Knowing my brother is laughing at me right now. Things are hard... For the first time I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here." Loki whispered finally coming up with a convincing lie, which she clearly thought was the truth...

_'Thank goodness for that...' _Loki thought.

He was going to destroy everything... He knew exactly what he was supposed to do, but again he could not tell her that. He knew if he caused enough trouble on earth his brother would have to come and stop him...

"You do know what you have to do here Loki, I can tell in the way you told me... You have a plan and I know you do..." Maria whispered turning her head to face him. His eyes trailed from the sky to her eyes, her dark eyes. They were filled with understanding, determination, evil...

"Maybe you do know me..." Loki mumbled a small smile forming on his lips.

* * *

**AN: well hehe :) hope you guys are enjoying it :D tune in for more next time folks :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	4. Chapter 4

They lay there for hours, just looking to the sky... Laughing, joking and again slagging each other off for the fun of it. Neither of them had met someone like the other before and they were loving the moment. "I can't believe you thought I was a guy when we first met..." Maria said causing Loki to laugh. "Yeh well you weren't that much better towards me either thinking I was a girl..." Loki said through his laughter causing Maria to laugh too. Maria soon took a deep breath and asked him,

"Are you really going to go with that plan Loki..." Loki's eyes shot open from the sudden question... For the first time he didn't know... If he went with his plan he would most likely lose Maria but if he didn't then yeh. "Yes... I have to..." was his cold reply as he sat up. _'My life is messed up...'_ Maria sat up too, with a weak smile.

"I want to help you then..." she whispered and Loki froze.

"No, no, no your not getting involved..."

"Yes I am!" she argued, she wasn't going to let him get himself killed on his own. Loki's eyes grew dark, fire burning through them, he got to his feet and looked down on her. "Your. Not. Getting. Involved!" he growled.

Maria only grinned and she stood up and walked right up to him. They were only inches apart and she said, "You don't scare me Loki!" she growled and his face turned from angry to almost defeat. He felt slightly strange being so close to a mortal. She was warmer than him but yet cold. His stare froze her but hers burned him. His hand slowly reached out to her. Her gaze only hardened but his hand kept reaching out to her. His hand moved to her cheek. He rested in softly on it causing her gaze to soften and her close her eyes, making him feel cold again. He never took his eyes off her. She cold feel, the feeling of cold run through her. It cooled her down. She didn't understand. He moved closer to her if that was even possible. Maria felt her cheeks warm incredibly quickly and Loki retracted his hand and the corners of his lips turned up. He could hear the speed of her heart rate increase, he could feel the heat of her body against his, he wanted this... He wanted her... He had to have her.

He looked down and Maria only looked away. Loki's smile grew wider. He ran one hand through her hair, causing her to look up at him. He was a lot taller than her. He moved slowly down and placed his lips to hers making her freeze inside she slowly wrapped her arms round his neck. He ran both hands through her hair, moving them down her back. He pulled her into him, holding her tightly. Maria had never felt so loved. She has hardly known him but it feels like she has known him for years, so many years. He pulled away looking deep into her eyes.

"Why do you want to help me destroy your world?" he whispered and she smiled, "Because I don't like my world..."

His heart was pounding in his chest. He was in love with a... Mortal... Just like his damned brother. He never thought he would her a mortal say they hate their own world... It made him laugh slightly. Maria laughed too and he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"We will do this together..." Loki said looking down at her.

"Together..." Maria mumbled back.

They wondered back to get caravan to get some rest. Loki lay awake for the rest of the night just thinking... Wondering...

_'She has a reason and so do I... Right?'_

* * *

**AN: Wow... Now haha please I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	5. Chapter 5

The night soon ended allowing the day to join them. Loki had only fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, but was awaken by a feeling of warmth on his face. He remembered back when he'd opened his eyes to quickly. That day he told himself he must be more careful and open them slowly in which he did. "Ah finally the God has awoken..." Maria said sarcastically. Loki only groaned tiredly causing Maria to roll her eyes playfully.

_'Lazy...' _she thought with a smile. "Why did you say that?" Loki asked with a cheeky grin. Maria looked round with her mouth open in shock... "What did I say?" she said looking back to the pan that had bacon in it.

"You said I was lazy... That's hurtful. I'm a busy man." Loki replied and then chuckled. _'How did he know that?' _Maria thought flipping the bacon over. "I can sorta know what your thinking..." Loki mumbled sitting up. Maria could only laugh. The bacon was done now and she put it on a plate with the rest of the breakfast.

"You hungry?" she asked holding a plate out in front of him. He simply looked at it and decided he could only be polite._ 'What is this?'_ he thought. He tried it and surprisingly enjoyed it. It was crunchy, but soft in places. Maria smiled and began to eat hers. His eyes were trained on her as he was finished so quickly. She tilted her head slowly to the side. "Must have been hungry hmm..." she laughed and he nodded. "Need my strength if I'm going to battle..." he mumbled and Maria almost chocked on her food. She totally forgot about that... Loki looked concerned and then a smile played on his lips. "Did you forget?"

"Yeh I did actually. Don't you like-like need armour?" she asked as she took his plate from him. He laughed rather darkly. "One does not always need armour..."

"How are you planning on destroying this world with no weapons?" she asked. Loki felt like he was being quizzed. He'd never encountered so many questions before. They were coming quickly but he did not hesitate with his answers. "One does not need the use of weapons when one has the use of... Magic!"

"Ha... Funny..." Maria giggled softly and Loki only stared. "What's so funny? How do you think I managed to disappear?" "I don't know but you'd have to show me something a lot better than disappearing..." she said with a cheeky grin. She wanted him to show her this _'magic' _"I can easily do that Maria... But it will start the distruction of your world. Are you sure your ready for that?" Loki asked as he walked over to her.

He stood behind her placing his lips on her neck. She took a sharp intake of breath and smiled. She always felt funny when his hands or any part of him touched her. She wanted Loki... She needed Loki... She had to have Loki... "I think I'm ready to see this damned world go up in flames..." she replied coldly. He gently kissed her neck. She felt like it burned her flesh, but she did not react. His thoughts trailed to her though. _'What will happen to her though... She can't come with me anywhere...' _he didn't want to let her go. He placed another kiss on her cold neck and then pulled away.

"Don't leave me Loki..." she mumbled and Loki only grinned. No he wasn't taking control of her, no, no he wouldn't do that. He wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her into him. She smiled and sighed happily. Suddenly her thoughts trailed to _'What's going to happen to me actually if he destroys earth?' _

"Loki? What's going to happen to me?" she whispered. He kissed her cheek, and he thought for a moment. He didn't actually know what would happen to her. "To be honest Maria I don't know... I wasn't planning on meeting anyone I could actually develop feelings for..." Loki whispered and he felt her body shake. He swayed her side, to side. He didn't want to harm her but he had to do it...

**-X-**

Thor as Loki said was watching him. He wasn't at the stage for laughing at him... But he knew what Loki was, he was dangerous, he was a skilful liar and Thor didn't want to see that poor mortal get destroyed by Loki. He paced around the Main Hall. Sif and the Warriors Three watched him wondering what he was going to do. They can't leave Loki to destroy the lives of the beings on earth and they couldn't let him betray and destroy the life of that mortal.

"Thor we have to do something... He's getting closer to that mortal and she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into!" Sif shouted and Thor stopped in his tracks turning to face his much loved childhood friend.

"We will leave soon. Tomorrow at noon we will all meet at the Bifrost and we will stop my brother, whether it means talking him into it or destroying him as well, we will save the world of earth!" he yelled as he spun back round storming to his chambers.

"We cannot wait until noon we must leave earlier... She wants to see what he can do with his magic. He still possesses his powers and-oh this is bad how can Thor put this off the whole world is in danger and so is that mortal." Sif yelled and the Warriors Three all looked at one and other and they decide they would go tonight... With or without Thor, to destroy Loki and his evil ways!

Thor was lying on his bed, thinking. _'What has driven Loki to do such horrible things?' _He heard quick footsteps and hushed voices he propped himself up on his elbows trying to make out the voices but he couldn't. He sighed in annoyance and got to his feet walking to the door. He opened it and saw Sif's boot go round the corner. He quickly followed and found what they were doing. They were going to go to earth.

"Sif what are you guys doing?" Thor yelled causing the four to turn round. Sif explained everything. "Thor! The girl wants to see what he can do. His power and magic is strong still. We are going tonight!"

Thor only sighed he extended his arm and his hammer came flying into his hand. They rode across the bridge to the Bifrost. When they reached the gatekeeper Hemidall, Thor yelled,

"Hemidall we have to get to earth and stop Loki from destroying it! Let us pass!" Hemidall thought for a moment and then finally agreed and allow them to travel to earth. They walked into the Bifrost and stood waiting for him to open the way to earth.

_'Please don't destroy the earth Loki!' _Thor silently pleaded.

* * *

**AN: OOOO! LOKIS GONNA DESTROY THE EARTH :O OMG! Haha tune in next time folks :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome ** **~Destrier~ x**


	6. Chapter 6

Thor and the others got transported to earth landing exactly were Loki had when he had arrived. "Thor you've been her before it should be easy..." Sif whispered and Thor only glared at her saying, "That was years ago... And I wasn't looking for my crazy brother..." Sif laughed and so did the Warriors Three but Thor hushed them. They moved swiftly into the town were they found Loki hugging a girl.

"Loki!" Thor yelled and Loki turned round to face Thor pushing Maria behind him. "Well look who it is? The Mighty Thor, and his PETS!" Loki said with a dark laugh. "Step away from her Loki..." Thor said angrily and Loki started to smile. Maria peeked round her dark eyes piercing through Thor's.

"Why would I step away from her Thor? Am I, Loki not allowed to love anyone?" Loki yelled, his words ice cold. Maria stepped sideways. She was seen by everyone. Her hair sticking up, her eyes dark, with a small smirk on her face. "Loki you don't have to do this! Why destroy this world, where she lives?" Thor said angrily.

Loki grinned and Maria laughed. The five of them only stared in confusion. Loki slowly moved away, from Maria and towards Thor. His eyes, filled with humour, darkness and determination. He circled his so called brother. "Why not? When she doesn't want to live on this planet? Why leave her here? Why deny her, the pleasure to see this damned realm fall, into flames! Why not let her see her damned father burn alive... WHY!" Loki yelled transforming to what he would normally look like. His helmet firmly on his head. Metal and leather, high boots, long green velvet cloak, the long staff he possessed. Maria stood in pure wonder. Loki looked at her gave her a small wink. This should be fun for him.

**-X-**

Maria was stunned, she almost stood frozen. She looked dead at Loki as if she'd never seen him before. She ignored everyone else, she just watched him... Smiling. It was like she could just run over to him, hug him, have him close to her, feel his lips on her skin, on her lips.

"Why did you come brother?" Loki whispered and Thor growled with pure anger as if he was going to swing at Loki. "Because I can't let you destroy a whole race of people Loki! YOU CAN'T DO IT!"

He pointed his staff at a near by car, which was soon to be nothing more than a burning pile of scrap metal and fire. A massive serge of magic and power flew past Maria blowing up anything in its path until it reach the car he aimed for. Maria hid away so she didn't get hurt. Thor tried to stop him but only got himself hurt in the process. Everything in front of him was set on fire or blown to pieces. She kneeled down watching with a small smile on her face. Her heart told her she should try to stop him but her head told her to sit tight and watch. He looked straight at her as if to tell her to move.

"WATCH THIS WORLD BURN TO THE GROUND!" Loki yelled as his power scaled 100% he was just blowing everything up. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were trying so hard but he was to powerful. He would only listen to Maria, but she wasn't going to stop him. She was unarmed and she was looking the other way when a hand fell over her mouth, and an arm wrapped tightly around her almost suffocating her.

"STOP OR SHE GETS HURT!" Thor yelled and Loki stopped his face growing worried.

"Don't hurt her Thor!" Loki yelled, moving towards them. The Warriors Three and Sif laughed at his sudden pain. Thor tightened his grip and Maria began to struggle for breath.

"STOP YOUR KILLING HER!" Loki yelled again and Maria felt her life almost slipping away. Loki almost collapsed in front of Thor, he wanted to beg him to let her go, but then he would be seen as weak. "Stop destroying this world brother!" Thor yelled and Loki lied.

"I promise just stop hurting her!"

Thor let go of Maria who was about to fall on the ground. Loki caught her in his arms. He was on his knees. "Are you alright Maria?" he whispered in her ear so only she could here him. She was in shock, she was shaking violently in his arms and he held her close to his chest.

"Your alright I promise. He won't touch you again." Loki whispered again. "He-he sc-scared me L-Loki..." she stuttered as tears fell from her big brown eyes. Loki rocked her slowly. "I'm so sorry Maria. I'm so sorry." he whispered again. He felt her relax in his arms, her shaking body slowly becoming calm again. "Thank you."

"Hide... Don't let them find you!" Loki said loudly. Maria looked up to him and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Make him pay... Now go!" Loki yelled, only looking at Sif, The Warriors Three and Thor. He heard Maria stop and turn back to him. He turned to her and before he knew it she kissed him and was off to her hiding spot. He stood frozen in his spot and then turned his attention back to Thor and his _'PETS!' _

"You will pay for hurting her!" Loki growled pointing his staff towards them and a massive serge of magic flew at the other five. He kept firing magic at them not caring if he killed anyone innocent. Killing was what he did for fun... He loved the cries for help, and the cries of pain was music to his ears. "Loki! You promised!" Thor yelled and Loki laughed darkly with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I recall you calling me a skilful liar brother... Could you not see this happen?"

Thor did everything to deflect the magic being thrown at him and his friends. Thor suddenly threw his hammer at Loki. Sending him flying through the air. He landed with a heavy thud and there was a gasp for air. When the dust cleared Loki lay there still, hammer laying on top of his chest weighing him down.

"We end this now brother!" Thor growled holding his hand out, his hammer flying into his hand. Loki never moved... When Maria saw him... She squeaked and ran as fast as she could towards him. Sif grabbed her. She was crying, shouting everything.

**-X-**

_'He can't be gone...' _she thought as she broke free from Sif's grip. She fell to her knees next to him. Shuddering breaths left his slightly parted lips. She put a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beat, slow and tired beats. Sif and The Warriors Three tried to pull her away but she managed to fight them off. Her heart was slowly braking. "Loki? Loki are you alright?" she cried and he smiled, reaching his hand up to her pale, tear stained face.

He placed it on her cheek and she put hers on top of his. "I'm always alright Maria but..." he took a deep painful breath, "not this time..." Maria sobbed softy and Loki signalled for her to lie next to him. She did so and she wrapped her arms round him tightly. "You can't leave me Loki..." she mumbled.

"I can only try my beautiful Maria. I-I love you." he mumbled as he lay there, pain coursing through him. He wrapped his arms round her. He wasn't going to leave her, not yet... Not. Now!

* * *

**AN: Awww NOOO! LOKI! Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was slowly losing his life and Maria was mentally breaking down. Thor suddenly felt bad they 5 of them watched Loki and Maria with aching hearts. _'Loki's been hit with this before? He's always lived though...' _Thor thought, thinking that his brother was just playing a cruel game, and Maria was in on it. "Loki are you alright?" Thor asked edging closer to his _"dying"_ brother.

"Of course I am Thor how nice of you to ask!" Loki spat only to hiss in pain. Maria held his hand tightly. The pain shot through her as he crushed her hand with his. "I'm dying brother of course I'm not fine! WHO IS FINE WHEN THEY ARE DYING?" Loki growled and then the pain got to much for him. He cried out in sheer pain.

"Come on Loki... I'm here your okay." Maria whispered softly in his ear. His eyes started to feel rather heavy and he started breathing slower, and slower... Until you could hardly call it breathing any more.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Maria yelled through her tears. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Thor and the others looked at her. They'd not really seen someone so devastated to see Loki dead. Thor was upset but not that upset.

"I didn't think he'd die Maria he's been hit many times and always lived!" Thor shouted and something weird happened. She held her hand out and a ball of fire formed in her palm slowly rising above it. She threw her hand forward sending the fireball straight into a car right next to them. She'd never felt so powerful. _'Is this supposed to happen?'_ She started laughing darkly and used her power to destroy everything they hid behind or hid beside.

"Maria I'm sorry!" Thor yelled, but she just kept progressing forward towards them. "I LOVED HIM! SAYING SORRY ISN'T GONNA BRING HIM BACK IS IT!" Maria yelled firing more fire at them.

"YOU'LL ALL BURN WITH THIS HORRIBLE WORLD!" She added with a hiss.

"We are sorry Maria! HE'S DANGEROUS!" Sif yelled and Maria screamed conjuring up all her power sending a massive ball of fire at them blowing them all across the street.

"HE MAY HAVE BEEN DANGEROUS TO YOU BUT NOT TO ME!" she shouted turning to see Loki's limp and cold body. She felt tears start to well in her eyes. She wondered back over and kneeled next to him. The 5 others looked at her, watching as she lightly placed her hand on his cheek, leaning down placing a light shaky kiss on his ice cold lips.

"I love you Loki..." she whispered against his lips allowing her tears to fall from her eyes. She stood up noticing they had come round.

"I'm truly sorry Maria I never knew that was going to happen." Thor whispered resting a hand on her high shaking shoulder. "He was the best thing that's happened to me since I moved away from my dad when I was 16..." Maria cried and then she felt very weak. She started swaying slightly, soon collapsing into the arms of Thor. He lay her down on the ground.

**-X-**

"What's happened?" Maria asked as her eyes slowly opened to the surroundings around her. She was in a strange place. "Where am I?"

"Jane told us to take you here. As for what happened you fainted, you used your power when you were to weak for it..." Sif said but Maria couldn't process anything, because her thoughts kept trailing back to Loki. "Where's Loki?" Maria whispered hoping him being dead was a dream.

"He-he died Maria..." Sif whispered. She shook her head manically trying to make sense of it all. _'No no no!' _her mind screamed. "He can't have and since when did I get powers?" she asked quickly sitting up only to be thrown back down. She struggled against this person trying to fight her way back to where she last remembered Loki was, which was... Where? She stopped and thought.

"Where is he?" she asked in all seriousness. "Maria we don't know!" Thor yelled, shaking her shoulders trying to shake some sense into her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she screamed as she kicked her legs around.

"It would be nice to have some help because she's just as bad as Loki!" She was held down by five people. Soon a tall girl who went by the name of Jane came running in because of all the shouting and screaming. "What is going on in here?" she yelled and everyone froze.

Maria looked up and the other 5 turned round.

"She's going crazy! She's lost Loki and she's just got crazy magic powers!" Sif yelled and Thor let go of her hugging Jane.

"Let's take a look shall we?" Jane said walking over to a wide eyed Maria.

_'What's happening?' _Maria thought.

* * *

**AN: Oh no! This is bloody crazy :O haha hope you enjoyed this chapter hehe please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	8. Chapter 8

Jane walked up to her. Examining her closely. Then she asked a very strange question that sent Maria off with her yelling again. "What made you love that psychopath anyway Maria?"

"Don't you dare speak of him in such foul ways!" she yelled and growled after. Jane looked at the other 5. "Why is she yelling?"

"She just lost the love of her life... Loki's dead!" Sif yelled and Jane held her hand out for Maria but she only slapped it away, rolling on her side, crying ice cold tears until she slept.

_'I love you Loki...' _

**-X-**

Thor and the others all walked out leaving her to sleep. Thor and Sif sat in two arm chairs and The Warriors Three and Jane sat on the big couch. Thor had his head in his hands.

"Thor is everything alright?" Jane said softly, walking over to him.

"No Jane! I've lost my brother and the love of his life is dying inside. How could I be alright!"

"Don't get so touchy... God!" Jane yelled as she got to her feet, flicking her hair out of her face as she walked.

"Thor calm down... We can't change what's happened and there is no point in dwelling in the past..." "I've just lost my brother! But the worst part of that is... It was my fault! How can I not dwell on that?" Thor growled.

Sif and The Warriors Three looked at each other. This would be a long night.

* * *

**AN: I will be writing a SEQUAL hehe :D just seen avengers so yeh I'll start that ASAP and thanks for everyone you alerted and so on it is much appreciated :D please on final time for this story REVIEW! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


End file.
